


The men who eat dreams

by YourGodDice



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, The Warriors of hope deserve better, Towa City (Dangan Ronpa), Towa Monaca isn’t evil, help tagging is very hard, how does one AO3, none of the actions in the story are condoned by the author, this was written by a victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGodDice/pseuds/YourGodDice
Summary: Monaca and Kotoko have never felt safeMen are evilAt least, to these girls
Relationships: Towa Monaca & Utsugi Kotoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anyone want some angst?

Once again she faced the men, their venom filled words hit her small frame like bullets,  
“We’ll be gentle, Kotoko”  
It made her sick. Nothing about the “playtime” was gentle. It hurt. She hated it. `  
The feeling of the men “playing” with her lingered as she scrubbed her skin harshly in the bath. Her sad excuse of a Mother was nowhere to be found, she hardly cared. Pulling her pink hair into two ponytails, she dragged herself onto the stage, ready for another performance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what am I if not the number one Haiji Anti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiji Towa (derogatory) also these are old but I decided to post them anyway

The green haired girl pulled herself off the ground, her tiny body ached as it always did. As she walked out of her room she met the floor once again.-  
“Move, you stupid bitch!”   
Haiji kicked her form out of his way, Monaca met the wall with a whine and a thump.  
Having nothing else to do, Haiji continued.  
Haiji ran his sickening hands through the small girl's hair, tangling them and slamming her head into the door. Crimson blood stained the girls lime green hair. Getting his kicks from this, Haiji placed his foot onto Monaca’s pale legs, laughing over her pleas for him to stop.   
“Pathetic. You act so mighty and yet you can’t fight?”  
She didn’t understand. What did she do? It didn’t make sense. As her mind drifted off, she felt her body hit the stairs.


End file.
